The High School Whenever Movie
The High School Whenever Movie is a 2003 American computer-animated superhero teen action-adventure comedy film based on the Fox computer-animated television series, High School Whenever, The film was directed by Cris Kuzmanoff and was also made by TriStar Pictures, and GoAnimate AnimationTimberwolf Animation. It was released in theatres on June 27, 2003. It is the seventh film by Timberwolf, the fourth feature by Sony Pictures Animation, the first film in the High School Whenever film series, and stars the regular television cast of Jesse McCartney, Brittany Snow, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Hayden Panettiere, T.J. Miller, Tara Strong, Haylie Duff, Matthew Broderick, Sean Marquette, Hilary Duff, Cathy Cavadini, Holly Howard, Elijah Wood, and Chris Hardwick. The film takes place during the events of the ninth season, and in the film, Nathan and the gang attempt to overcome their greatest fears in order to stop Dwayne Mcallister and his plans from destroying Bloomington. The High School Whenever Movie was animated in-house at Timberwolf Animation's main headquarters in North Hollywood, California, and was originally envisioned by Sharp in 1997 during the fourth season. He began developing the film in 1999 and wrote the original screenplay with Purcell and Stillman to pitch the story to 20th Century Fox. The film, which took approximately five years to develop, began animation in March 2001, and production was wrapped up in October 2002. Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell composed the film's score. The film's world premiere was held at Grauman's Chinese Theatre, California on June 19, 2003, and had its general release in the United States on June 27, 2003. Upon its release, it received critical acclaim from critics, who praised its screenplay, animation, and voice acting. It was a box office success, grossing $744.5 million becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of 2003, and the twenty-fifth highest-grossing animated film of all time. The High School Whenever Movie won the 2003 Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Jesse McCartney, for his voice performance as Nathan Phillips, and was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Finding Nemo. The film is credited for redefining the teen genre, and due to its success it spawned seven sequels. It was followed by ''High School Whenever 2'' on June 23, 2006. The associated soundtrack reached the Top 10 on the Billboard 200. Plot Coming Soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Nate Phillips, a 14-year old boy * Brittany Snow as Miranda Hopkins, Nathan's girlfriend and love interest * Haley Joel Osment as Zach Miller, Nathan's best friend * David Gallagher as Chris Phillips, Nathan's overprotective brother * Hayden Panettiere as Gabriella Phillips, Nathan's middle sister * Jason Griffith as Eric Phillips, Nathan's second older brother * Hynden Walch as Tiffany Phillips, Nathan's sister * Tara Strong as Emma Phillips Nathan's sisters * Grey DeLisle as Amanda Phillips, Nathan's oldest sister * Matthew Broderick as Roger Phillips, Nathan's older brother * Sean Marquette as Theo Phillips, Nathan's middle brother * Hilary Duff as Hayley Phillips, Nathan's middle sister * Cathy Cavadini as Jennifer Phillips, Nathan's little sister * EG Daily as Alexa Phillips, Nathan's second-little sister * Elijah Wood as Jake Phillips, Nathan's third-older brother * Chris Hardwick as Albert Phillips, Nathan's only 15-year old brother * Seth MacFarlane as Dwayne McAllister, the main antagonist in the movie Production Development Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Music : Main article: The High School Whenever Movie/Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell. Gregson-Williams and Powell had previously worked on the score of 2001's The Erika and Zara MovieShrek. The soundtrack album was released on June 17, 2003 by Varèse Sarabande. Reception Box office The High School Whenever Movie opened on June 27, 2003 in the United States and Canada. It got to earn $89,729,840 during its opening weekend, placing first in its box office during that weekend and setting new records such as earning the highest-opening weekend for a non-sequel animated feature, and the highest opening for an original non-Disney/Pixar film. The film also earned the highest-grossing domestic debut for Timberwolf Animation (later overtaken by its sequel in 2006). By the end of its theatrical run, The High School Whenever Movie grossed a total of $744,525,236 worldwide, making it 2003's highest-grossing 20th Century Fox film and the year’s fourth highest-grossing film. It is also the second highest-grossing 2003 animated film behind Finding Nemo ($867.6 million). Critical reception The High School Whenever Movie received widespread critical acclaim, becoming a cult hit among critics upon release. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 89% approval rating with an average rating of 7.5/10 based on 233 reviews. The site's consensus reads "The High School Whenever Movie ''offers visual treats that more than compensate for its somewhat thinly written story, adding up to a satisfying diversion for younger viewers."44 Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 100 out of 100 based on 40 reviews. On Metacritic, it received a score of 93 out of 100, based on 73 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Peter Travers of ''Rolling Stone gave the film four out of four stars, saying "In one of the most anticipated movies of the summer and its first computer-generated feature, Timberwolf offers audiences The High School Whenever Movie the whole family could enjoy the delightful addition to the Timberwolf classics with non-stop humor." Richard Corliss of Time Magazine praised Jesse McCartney's performance as Nathan Phillips, stating that "it gets even funnier for his comic relief career that brings the well-known self for his life." Todd McCarthy of Variety liked the concept, also stating "As directed by Chris Kuzmanoff, The High School Whenever Movie has a very engaging concept for a movie taking place to stop a villain from destroying Bloomington." Release Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with eighteen toys including Nate, Chris, Eric, Theo, Jake, Zach, Roger, Albert, Hayley, Gabriella, Amanda, Tiffany, Alexa, Miranda, Emma, Jennifer, and Dwayne with a paid Kids' Meal order. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Nate & Zach's famous ice cream that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed Oreo cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Dr Pepper gave away sweepstakes of two tickets to take the green carpet and two tickets for the first showing of the film. Cheese Nips had a limited edition of High School Whenever characters with six of them including Nate, Zach, Hayley, Miranda, Emma and Tiffany. Kellogg's released a limited edition of their cereals including a DVD or vhs sampler inside, in the UK, Weetos cereal gave away sixteen different comic books based on The High School Whenever Movie inside specially marked boxes of Weetos Cereal. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in November 2002, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Treasure Planet and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Another teaser trailer was released in January 2003, and was later released with Kangaroo Jack, and The Jungle Book 2. * The first theatrical trailer was released in March 2003 and was shown with Agent Cody Banks, and Piglet's Big Movie. * The second theatrical trailer was released in April 2003 and was later shown in theaters with Holes, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Daddy Day Care,' Finding Nemo, and Rugrats Go Wild.' ** TV spots began to air between late May and June of 2003. Video game A video game based on the film titled The High School Whenever Game was released on June 10, 2003 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube,Game Boy Advance, PC, and OS Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home Media The High School Whenever Movie was released on DVD and VHS was released on December 9, 2003, in separate widescreen and full screen two-disc editions with a special THX edition with DTS sound, an Ice Age Scrat short: Gone Nutty (which was shown in theatres before with the movie), a new short Nate and Zach's Christmas Run, audio commentaries, playable games, and a demo of The High School Whenever Movie Video Game on Xbox and PS2, galleries. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 800,000 copies and making over $19.9 million making it the fifth-top selling DVD of 2003. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. The Family Fun was released on DVD on November 14, 2006 with the same bonus features as the original 2003 DVD. It was re-released on DVD on January 23, 2007 with a Blu-ray being released the same day. It was also released on Blu-ray 3D and Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 16, 2013 which contained a DTS version of Stickguy Gets Nuts. It was also released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on November 15, 2016. Transcripts Main (No info yet) Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:PG Rated Movies Category:2003 Category:Edited by the BBFC Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:The High School Whenever Movie Category:Goanimate Productions Category:High School Whenever Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:Films Category:2000s Category:Sony Pictures Animated Films